


my heart will stay open for you

by trinasmendel



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, Trindel, idkwhatthisisoops, istillcanttagthings, mendelweisenbachfield, trinaweisenbachfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasmendel/pseuds/trinasmendel
Summary: “Trina, darling, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Mendel fed her reassuring words until her breathing slowed down enough so that she could speak.“Mendel, I’m sorry-““Don’t be sorry, my love. None of this was your fault.”title from “stay open” by maya hawke———————————————it’s just painful trindel again ~whoopsies~
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Kudos: 24





	my heart will stay open for you

Mendel felt Trina stir in her sleep beside him. 

She had been getting bad again, he had sensed it for a few days. She had started twirling her wedding ring around her finger again, a nervous habit she had developed from her days with Marvin. He hated seeing her like this, but he figured that it was due to the upcoming anniversary of their divorce. 

As Mendel was watching her, thinking, Trina suddenly jolted awake and into a sitting position. 

“Trina, darling, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Mendel fed her reassuring words until her breathing slowed down enough so that she could speak.

“Mendel, I’m sorry-“

“Don’t be sorry, my love. None of this was your fault.”

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He helped her lay down again, and then he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close. 

She shuddered, which made Mendel pull away slightly. She grabbed his hand again, signaling to him that he was okay. 

Mendel pulled Trina even closer than before, and felt her melt into him, her body relaxing and a small sigh leaving her lips. Carefully, Mendel took one of his hands and stroked her hair, running his fingers all the way down through her long curls. 

Trina cried. 

She cried in Mendel’s arms, grasping his hands so tightly that his knuckles turned white under the sheets. This didn’t bother him, not while he held Trina close. 

Trina still cried, silent sobs heaving her shoulders and making a small puddle on her pillow. Mendel put one hand on her waist, which made her body tense for a moment, until she slowly slid her hand on top of his. 

They fell asleep just like that, each holding onto the other like their lives depended on it. 

The ironic part was that it was true. They needed each other. 

Both of them felt the luckiest in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i don’t really know what to write down here but i hope you enjoyed😝


End file.
